The Dirtiest Day
by EnderSweetie
Summary: What happens when one young nineteen year old brat gets her just desserts from a seemingly sexy prowler cop out of the back roads of Obihiro? What if he's not exactly who he says he is? Ayame might just have the best ride of her life! AXK rated-M .Yes there will be smut!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dirtiest Day**  
_

_**Characters**_: Ayame.Y/Kouga.K.

**_Genres_**_:_Romance, angst.

**_ Rating_**_:_M for Mature.

**_ Setting_**_:The open road.  
_

_**Chapter song**:_Yuna - Lullabies _(_Adventure Club Remix_)_

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_ : **I do not own** any _of the characters from Inuyasha.

**Notes:** This is a short story about one nineteen year old brat who has a run in with the most dirty prowler cop out lurking in the shadows on the back roads of Obihiro. I wanted to write a story with Ayame because it was time she had Kouga to herself...even if she doesn't want him in the end.

* * *

_**Chapter one :**_ Busted!

I can understand why most people come to admire the gardens of open acres filled with peaceful serene waterfalls,and red cherry blossom trees covering the mountain base all the way across to the springs.

My emerald eyes cast west, over the hood of my Brabus SLR to see the sun glowing high above the sherbert horizon. I find myself lost in the natural beauty of the surrounding terrain,and my mind wanders to what Monday will bring when I start school with my best friend Yumi Jai in Tokyo. I switch some gears within my car and turn my eyes back to the road nodding my head to the European techno booming in my car so hard it shakes the trim. I feel my hair bouncing around my shoulders as I press my foot on the gas and grip the wheel.

I was looking forward to meeting up with Jai to spending the weekend with her in Tokyo so we could shop till we drop. It really did sound like loads fun. Especially now that I'm rid of my bitch boyfriend, Ginta. I can't believe I wasted three months of my life on that spineless, wimpy, little bastard! I should have dumped him after the first week when he cried over being late to our date. I supposed if his brother Hakkaku wasn't apart of our clan and had lots of money, I would have. That thought made me chuckle to myself. Oh boy Ayame,what a whorish thing to say. Is that really the only reason you stayed with Ginta?Well, I supposed when I think about it, yeah the money was pretty much the only reason why I put up with him.

I glanced down at the speedometer. Shit! 80 miles per hour. I have always had a lead foot even when competing in drag racing down in Chiba. Damn,I need to slow it down and fast. I really don't need another ticket. Especially not when I'm planning on shopping till I drop and if Gramps hears about this I'll get some of my cards canceled! It's a real long drive from Obihiro to Tokyo. I supposed they would let me mail in the fee, or maybe pay it via internet.

I wonder if I will meet anyone from my clan in Tokyo. Yumi says it's a great place to live in, especially if you like the dark metropolis style. She practically ran out of air telling me on the phone about the tons of rich guys there. Tokyo attracts a lot of entrepreneurs and she said someone as desirable as I am would have my pick of the bunch.

That sounds pretty good. I don't like to brag but, it is true that I'm very attractive, all the guys say I'm the catch they can't net. Must be the long red hair, but most aren't usually crazy about the temper that comes with the full package. I'm sure I don't have to ask if they like my lumps. My 36c-cups usually catch their attention pretty damn quick.

Sigh. I just wish guys weren't so damn obvious to spot. It seems like my emerald green eyes would have to be where my nipples are, to get them to look at me when I talk to them. I've gotten loads of compliments on my ass too. Well, if you call some letch yelling 'Sweet backyard babe!' as he drives past me when I am jogging a complement. Oh well, a girl just knows. Feels it when she's being mentally undressed by half the male population….

_***Siren wails***_

Oh shit ! I checked the rearview mirror. Holy hell a cop! Crap! I thought, as I glanced back at the dash with my hands gripping the steering wheel.I was back up to 80 again! Kami, I am totally busted! I glanced in the rearview as I pull over to a stop on the side of road and continued my excuse within my head.

How much is this going to cost?Grandpa is going to kill me! I wonder if I can talk my way out of it? Maybe if it's a guy I can work my I maybe undo a button or two, to show some skin? Hell! I'm wearing a tank! Dammit! Stay calm girl. Show him that sexy smile. Oh, I need my license and other shit! Shit, where is my Prada bag! Oh, Yeah. The fucking floor.

I glanced up and see the policeman get out of his cruiser, reaching my hand up to shut the music off. It's a man! Oh yes, I open up a red lollipop and stick it into my mouth, pushing up my breasts as I quickly check my make up. Calmly, I watch as he makes his way over, I look up out my window as he begins to speak.

"Evening Miss" Said the policeman with a deep voice ",Do you know why I pulled you over?"

_Mmm do I baby._

I thought as I gave the lollipop a lick. He's definitely a hottie in my book. Looks about 25, I'd say. Long raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. Piercing ice blue eyes. Oh yeah very handsome. Broad shoulders ,and slim sexy torso. Hell I could see his sculpted pecs and abs from how tight his dark blue uniform was.

"Hmm," I started, trying desperately to come up with something clever as I wrapped my tongue around the lollipop in a slow teasing manor.",Because you wanted my phone number right?" I asked.

That earned me a smile. Sharp white teeth. Wow those look like some well pronounced canines. I bet he's off the market. I batted my lashes once to glance nonchalantly at his left ball and chain. Hm gay? Kami, I hope he's at least bisexual. I glance at his chest to read the golden name tag.

"_Kouga"_

Officer Kouga chuckled deeply. "No,thank you. Now listen honey I clocked you going well over the speed limit and it's 65 around here. I'm gonna have to ask for your license, registration, and proof of insurance." He said, casually with his deep raspy voice adding a blinding smile.

I click my tongue and began fumbling through my purse, but eventually came up with two out of the trio. I didn't have the car insurance, ouch. With a sigh I handed them to him and began to explain. "I have insurance, really I do. I just don't know where my card is." I lied in a small sexy voice. I watched as he glanced over my license , he smirked.

"Ayame Yakuchiki as in, Yamada Yakuchiki owner to one of the most notorious hotel branches in Japan?" He asked humorusly.

"Yes, that's my grandfather." I said sharply with a look.

"Well Ayame insurance is mandatory anywhere you go, I would think your grandfather would have taught you that. I'm afraid I have to write you up for this. I'm sorry, but it's more than a five hundred dollar fine. I can waive the charge if you provide me proof that you are insured." The Officer said dutifully.

The whole time he was telling me this, I couldn't help but gawk at how good he was in that dark blue uniform. The way his shoulders stretch the wool fabric across themselves; how the short sleeves reveal his ripped forearms and his muscular upper arms. I imagined those strong arms wrapped around me, grabbing me in a hot , this guy was definitely a treat for my eyes.

"Miss Yakuchiki?" I heard him say."Ayame. Do you understand?" I wasn't even sure of what he was said. But I nodded idiotically watching him turn around and head back to his car. Sweet kami such a sculpted ass, ooh. Perfect and tight when switching. Boy,did I want to get out of the car and slap it.

Kouga went back to his car and took a few minutes doing something, probably filling out a report. I watched in the rear view enticed by his strong shoulders flexing as he wrote on his clipboard. I figured he was writing out a ticket, then I remembered I was supposed to be using my hots to get out of this mess, not fantasizing about jumping his sexy bones. I know it was bad, but he just had that type of whip appeal that worked on me.I was snapped out of my fantasy when he got out of his car, walking back over and leaned down near the window.

"Ne Officer, onegai." I started in my most sweet voice "Is there something kind of deal we could work out? If I promise not to do it again…will you let me off the-" But he interrupted me, and did so in his official police voice.

"Deal? Sounds like you're offering me a bribe . You know,that's a serious offense don't you? Know what , I'm going to need you to step out of the car, now."

"Bribe!? Chigau!You've misunderstood me!" I fuddle out, completely surprised by his accusation.

"You foreigners always think you can bat your little eyes, and you'll get out of trouble. Well, I'll show you how we do things out here in _Obihiro!_Get out of the car!" He said in a forceful tone.

I missed the car handle twice, as my heart went million miles per hour, adrenaline boiled in stomach and my throat. As I got out I attempted to explain again,however Kouga took me by the shoulders, spun me around, shoving me up against my car. I gasped out of surprise.

"Chotto kiite kureyo!" I exclaimed and grunted against wasn't how it was supposed to be!

"Careful, I'd hate to damage your pretty skin." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. "I need to check you for weapons and illegal substances."

I was wearing tight black pleated mini skirt that accentuated every curve down just past my bottom. Not wanting any ugly lines from boy shorts I chose to go with a sexy red thong this morning at home. I had a lacy black bra under my red tank top. There was no place for me to hide a weapon or anything like that!

"But officer I don't have a weap-" I began, but Kouga cut me off with a growl.

"Hands up against the car and spread your legs!" He barked with an amatory growl. I jumped at that rough rugged voice and for some reason the words _"Spread your legs"_ make me realize that this was real. I moved into the position he wanted me in. It frightened me, I had seen many bad American movies with girls doing exactly this, leaning forward onto the trunk of my car giving him a small view a my backside.

I struggled as he forced my left leg farther apart, nearly causing me to lose my balance. He started his search slowly by placing one hand just above my knee, I bit my lip when his hand slid up the inside my thigh and the other on the outside and moved his fingertips up all the way up until his thumb brush my underwear.

"Stop!" I yelled at him shaking my bottom out of his grip. "Shouldn't a female be conducting this instead of you?"

"Afraid we don't have any lady officers out here in ol'Obihiro. Tell you what sweet thing, if you don't quiet down, I can arrange for a body cavity search. How does that sound to you Miss .Yakuchiki?" Officer Kouga asked with a hint of eroticism in his voice,looking up at me as I shook my head. I knew what that meant, and the thought of any guy sticking his fingers where they didn't belong was out of the question.

I was silent as he moved his hands to my other thigh and repeated the motion. This time he was going much slower, allowing me to feel as he moved both hands up and then slowly down my right thigh, his hands paused at the top of my thigh so he could brush his fingers against my thin panties again.

"You're doing that on purpose!" I said with a small tremor in my voice glancing over my shoulder at him. I was praying another car would stop, but there were none in the vicinity, oh yeah way out here in the middle of nowhere!

"So what if I am?! I'm the law and you will obey me!" He barked again making me tremble against his touch.

Kouga's hands continued back down my thigh, still repeating the actions like before. I wondered if he thought he had fucked something up the first time until, I felt his fingers below my skirt, then I wished he was done, but it was clear that this officer was just getting started.

This is the suckiest day I have ever known!

**End chapter.**

* * *

**Notes:** Oh who's a dirty wolf Kouga is!

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : **__The Dirtiest Day_

_**Characters**_: Ayame.Y/Kouga.K.

**_Genres : _**Romance, angst .

**_Rating_**_: _M for Mature .

**_Setting_**_: The open road._

_**Chapter song**__ : Adam Ant - Strip_

**_✭ Disclaimer_**_ : __**I do not own**__ any _of the characters from Inuyasha.

**Notes:** This is a short story about one nineteen year old brat who has a run in with the most dirty prowler cop out on the back roads of Obihiro. I wanted to write a story with Ayame because it was time she had Kouga to herself ! Well...even if she doesn't want him in the end - lol.

* * *

_**Chapter two :**_ Officer Kouga's Search !

I squirmed against the car as Kouga twisted his hands so that his thumbs met in the back of my legs , when he felt my resistance fade he continued sliding them up. After only a few seconds he met the hem of my skirt, his thumbs went underneath the black skirt so that he inch it up teasingly, exposing the lower portion of my heart shape derriere to his gaze. I felt him groan in approval at the sight of my laced thong curved nicely over my soft cheeks .

"Onegai-" I said shyly, but the rest of my sentence was silenced by a hard slap against my bare thigh.

" Aaah ! Itaaai !" I cried out as he gripped my tender flesh lightly with his nails.

Office Kouga glanced up with a smirk when I moaned against the soft caress of his hands against my bottom. He withdrew his thumbs, but left me with my tender ass exposed to the evening air. He then moved his hand over my cheeks in a slow teasing manner as he stood up behind me. I was almost angry at how his fingers lazily tugged my thong, sliding up further half of my ass for his eyes to lustfully gaze over.

After taking his hands off of my ass, he gave my thong a tug, completing the wedge of the panties between my legs and pulling them tightly against my sex as I arched up. I was so embarrassed, leaning against my car with my legs spread and my derriere hanging out. I felt so vulnerable to him as he slowly turned me around to face him. To my further embarrassment and shock, I realized just how moist I had gotten down there, and he did too.

" I can smell how wet you are little girl , you make it so much harder on me. Ssssss, how can I play nice when you're getting wetter than a storm ?" Kouga hissed sensually within my ear as I leaned back to glance at his lips, noticing that his tongue had been pierced.I didn't have the nerve to meet his eyes. Oh kami ! I hope he didn't plan on using that on me , but then again...

My thoughts were interrupted when Kouga placed both hands on my hips and traced my accents down to the curve of my ass, he moved his hands down my ass and firmly squeezed each cheek a few times as I groaned back softly in his ear. Still even through the pleasure I was very worried about what he was going to do next. I started to wonder if he would take me here on the side of the highway. Shit !If he did that ,would he kill me after? I had to know, had to say something. I was still a virgin!

"W,Would you let me go ?" I asked .Not hardly surprised with what happened next.

Blaaaam !

I jolted at the sound of Officer Kouga's nightstick impacting on the top of my car, inches from my fingers.

"When I tell you to be quiet I expect you to listen . Now this is the last time I'm going to tell you to shut your mouth." he whispered darkly before pressing his hand against my cheek, thumb stroking my bottom lip. I glanced down at the red ball at the end of his tongue as it swiped against my top lip.

I felt my fear resurface after seeing him move his nightstick from his hip , I hoped that he wouldn't hit me with that. It would leave a bruise ! I hissed in surprise when I felt the cold end of his truncheon pressed against the inside of my thigh , I heard the dirty whisper that came from his lips as he began to move it up slowly between my legs. It was only natural that I was afraid of him . I could feel my skin tingling in contrast to the cold ,steely wood, on the hot skin of inner thigh combined with the sexual anticipation I had for him.

Kouga dragged the stick up slowly, but steadily until it was pressed up against the lips of my even dripping slit. I felt that I should be ashamed; hell I was aroused by this! I was brought back to reality when he began to push it forward, then pull it slowly back, massaging my vulva and stimulating my clit outside of my now transparently damp red thong.

I wanted to scream or runaway but I was too frightened. I sucked in a cold breath and held it, I didn't know what else to do! The farthest I'd been with a guy was a quick touch of my boob. I made a small noise as he pulled it back rubbing it smoothly against me, I was so aroused by his stick that I didn't notice how I was gripping his shoulders. Maybe he'd stop this torture and let me go on my way , I hoped he didn't notice how intoxicated I was by his dominative actions. My senses grew ten times as sensitive, every hair on my body stuck up. I felt the stick slide out from between my legs , I glanced down as he put the nightstick back into the loophole , he pressed his lips against my temple surprisingly as I let out a shaky breath.

"Calm yourself baby , we've only just begun .Now , that takes care of the bottom half. Now let's see if you are hiding anything -up-here ." this sexy bastard said with a cruel twist of desire to his voice making me inwardly quiver, his hand brushing back my long sun kissed ginger locks.

My exposed bottom didn't allow me forget that his interests lied not in what my body concealed, but what was concealing my body from his heated gaze. His hands instantly crawled under my top and began to move up the dip my slender stomach; their destination completely clear as the heat between us escalated. His touch was so light that I felt myself straining to feel more, I knew he could see my nipples hardening under my clothes as he caressed my lower breasts, gently with the inner portion of his hands making me crazy. He slowly traced the outline of my plump breasts with his bare palms against my bra, lightly touching the cloth, but nonetheless giving me bursts of ecstasy .

" So lovely , very young and innocent looking, you sure you're nineteen honey ? " He smirked as I turned my nose up and curled my lip in disgust.

I winced when he found my erect nipples, he flicked them, up, down, up, down, toying with their hardness, and making me bite my tongue to hold back a moan. As the tips of his fingers reached my sweet pink aureolas, he gave both breasts a firm squeeze and kneaded them with amusement written all over his face. He released both breasts only long enough to reposition his hands underneath my bra and squeeze my breasts from that angle.

" Aaaah !" I groaned right into his ear, I knew he felt a shiver roll down his spine as he moaned.

He had pulled my body in close to his; while he conducted his 'search' and I could feel his hot breath on my neck tingling through my entire body. It smelled of deep minty seduction and I tried to resist myself from enjoying the fondling he was administering to my breasts. Damn , I loved how good his strong male hands felt against my sore breasts, aah kami !

Officer Kouga eventually withdrew his right hand and continued to massage my left breast and rub my erect nipple. I noticed a change when his right hand came back underneath my shirt, but this time it felt different, half closed. Wait a minute ! He touched my breast with the half closed hand and then said broadly.

"Well do we have here?"

He pulled both hands out from under my shirt and I turned to see him holding a plastic bag with white powdery substance inside. He was smiling smugly. That dirty motherfucker !

"You asshole that's not mine!" I said finding not only my voice, but some ginger rage.

"Oh, but I think it is. Well, at least that's what the arrest record will to show back at the station. Oh and with your prior drug conviction dear, I'll be willing to bet we are talking significant jail time for possession of a controlled substance." He said nonchalantly dragging his finger across my lips.

"What the fuck? I have no drug conviction" I growled swatting his hand away.

He waited a moment and told me to give it some thought, then within seconds he saw my expression change as I remembered the suspended sentence I received during my sophomore year for getting busted with a single joint at a pow wow with some friends.

"Hey dumbass that wasn't a drug charge. That was just a joint I passed with some friends" I argued and fixed my skirt back over my ass.

"You little brat don't ya know that's about a six month sentence here ? Now be a good little bitch and turn around , put your hands on your head and spread em. "

I was going to oblige but my tongue lashed out before I could think, that was when he spoke loud and effectively, ordering me to do as I was told. Fuck me. I turned around and placed my hands on the back of my head with a sharp growl that I was sure he could hear.I felt him approach me, he took one of my wrists, spun it down, and I felt the angry cold steel of his handcuffs dig into my wrist. Barely a second later I was cuffed like a criminal.

Then he grabbed my skirt and pulled it up, then he administer a hard slap, giving my backside a reddened expression. I whimpered as his fingers moved between my legs, and burying them between the clothed lips of my snatch. I squirmed when I felt one of his hands caress the bare part of my butt with a soft squeeze, while his other hand reached around and rubbed my clit.

"It's really a shame you don't remember who I am."

He whispered as he continued to assault my body. I was trying not to enjoy having my love zones stimulated by this creep. He was a bastard and I hated him. Oh fuck, he wasn't groping like a horny 16 year old boy. He was teasing gently, rubbing, swirling his fingers, caressing, and then repeating it all, and the whole time talking in a low monotonous voice that made me melt.

" We've met before little lady, when you were only ten."

My head was spinning and my knees knocking. This was so much , it was going too fast. He hands felt so damn good. My nipples seemed to tingle each time he flicked them. My sex ached and the cloth between my engorged lips did nothing to prevent each movement that was directed toward my clit. Aaaah !Kouga moved his hand from my ass and slit it underneath to directly stimulate me along with his other. Oh kami, it feels good !

" I was there at the party your grandfather was hosting. I was the man who gave you…"

"My first kiss ? You're Katagiri Kouga ! " I moaned loudly.

"Yes good girl , my name is Katagiri Kouga !" he said with a smile in his voice as he moved both hands to my breasts and continued to arouse my body.

I felt his hands move from my breasts down to my hips, and he gently turned me around. Then he shoved my skirt up and as he slowly began to pull my thong down. Slow his hands moved my thong down to my knees, from his lips came a devilish muse ,he spoke again with that same enthralling tone.

"I've always been curious about you my little redhead. Does the carpet really match the drapes?"

" Dame !" I again found my voice and slightly afraid but I determined "Someone will see us !"

Someone will see us? I lamented ,I just can't believe the nerve of this creep. He's molesting me and I was going to let him! Wait, I don't have to fight this ... he is very handsome and those hands…..magic hands.

**End chapter.**

* * *

**Notes:** Ayame is the dirty one now.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated .**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title : **__The Dirtiest Day_  
_**Characters**_: Ayame.Y/Kouga.K.  
_**Genres : **_Romance, angst .  
_**Rating**__: _M for Mature .  
_**Setting**__: The open road._  
_**Chapter song**_ _: H-Town, _Like It Slow.  
_**Disclaimer**_ _: __**I do not own**_ _any _of the characters from Inuyasha.

**Notes:** This is a short story about one nineteen year old brat who has a run in with the most dirty prowler cop out on the back roads of Obihiro. I wanted to write a story with Ayame because it was time she had Kouga to herself ! Well...even if she doesn't want him in the end - lol.

**Warning:** There is _smuuuut_ in _here!_ Naughty language is present and other things I'm not proud of.

* * *

_**Chapter Three : ** Tastes Like Candy!_

I wanted nothing more than to savor the sweet warmth flowing within me as the Officer slid his hands up the sides of my naked hips. I couldn't help the groan the slipped from my mouth at the feeling of his lips pressed against the right side of my neck. I smirked when he moved to the other side and kissed it, making me bite my lip and giggle. He gazed at me with deep hunger flickering in his eyes , his hand gently gripped my thigh to raise it.

I was aware of what was happening but my focus was lost when he parted my lips with his own , I felt his moist tongue brush against mine . I wasn't even paying attention when his hand slip the red thong from ankle. Suddenly we broke the kiss at the same time , a thin line of clear saliva dripping down between our lips. Why did all he become gentle after all that dominance? I thought as I glanced at him, wondering what was running through his mind. My emerald eyes followed his movements like a hawk as he leaned forward, his hard chest pressed against my sensitive nipples. Timidly I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and closed my eyes as he moved his hands back up my thighs.

"Kouga " I whispered ,softly voicing my appreciation.

" Mmm, I like how that sounds. Heh,you like this ,don't you sexy little bitch? " He smirked down at me.

I gasped when I felt his teeth clamp down on my neck ,my eyes rolled back in my head from his teeth digging into my flesh. Nothing was more erotic then the feeling of his bite, his hand cupping my breast from under my tank top. I couldn't help but moan as he thumbed over my hardened nub. I felt his other hand boldly slap my ass. God I wanted it. I need him to touch me more. Yeah more! Mmm,just like that.

"How bout I cuff you. Bend you over the hood of this car, spread you open and shove it right into you. Would you like that Ayame? You wanna lose your virginity right here in the open like a dirty little slut?" He asked,stroking my ass.

Yes, why was I resisting? I planned on losing my virginity in Tokyo anyway, but the way Kouga touched me and whispered those kinky little things in my ear, made me feel freaky.

The fingers rolling and flicking my nipples were cold but it felt so sweet against my warm skin. Oh,I was so wet I could feel the slickness between my lower lips spreading down between my thighs making them moist. The cold air wasn't helping either.

"Touch me." I surrendered to him. What I really wanted to say to him ...is none of your business.

"Oh I'll do more than touch you. Come. " His tone was much darker as he took both my wrists into one hand. He pulled my skirt over my ass and smiled. I allowed him to move me around to the other side of the cars and to a spot between a tree and behind a few bushes. I'd seen a couple of cars pass while I was being searched, clueless as to if they noticed exactly what was happening between this cop and I. Here behind the bushes, we were mostly hidden by the shrubs and greenery. With the way he had parked his car, it even shielded us from oncoming traffic. Had he done that on purpose, it made me wonder.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the pinch of ice cold cuffs slapping against my wrists. Officer Kouga spun me so that I faced him,my back against the bark. Officer Kouga lowered to his knees and began to pull my skirt down while he stared up at me.

I closed my eyes trying to suppress the embarrassment. I hoped to calm my own arousal as I sucked in a breath. I opened my eyes when I felt him inch my skirt down slowly. I released the breath as the wind brushed over the swell of my nude hips. Any resistance I had toward him exposing my tender zone to the open air, vanished. I heard him take in a deep breath, as if to smell the scent from my hot crotch as it wafted in the air. I already knew I was wet and he could likely sense it now , more so see it.

"Red,just like I thought!" He said surprised. Ice blue eyes appreciating my neatly trimmed ginger hair. I smirked as he continued to pull my skirt down and I felt the hard bark of the tree, rubbing against now bare backside. When the skirt landed at my feet ,his fingers wrapped around my left ankle to lift it, next came the other and I was freed of my skirt . I took a moment to wonder how it felt for him, seeing me naked below the waist.

"What else were you expecting?" I asked seductively, swaying my hips teasingly. He chuckled at that and slowly stroked my legs with his hands , he tilted his head with a hiss and bit his lip.

"I don't know, maybe a tasty pink treat. Something for me to use this on." He replied silky with a wink , opening his mouth , showing off his tongue ring as he slid his tongue over his bottom lip. My emerald eyes watched intently, enjoying the way his long pink appendage. Freaky deaky.

My arousal increased naturally after seeing that , and I felt obligated to spread my legs further apart, doing as he wanted I brought one leg up at his nudging, to give this sexy Officer unrestricted access to my dripping wetness. Just as he was about to dive ,I moved my hips away and shook my head.

" Now something you should know about me." I said with a smirk.

" And what is that? " He replied stroking my legs.

" I'm the kind of girl who likes it slow. " I said in a tiny erotic gave me a knowing smile ,then I felt his tongue touch my inner like I wanted, his tongue made a wet trail right toward my waiting sex.

" Mmm, good boy ." I whispered hotly. He only answered by giving my labia a single flick with the end of his tongue. That sent a shiver straight up my spine making my toes curl within my heels. Kouga held my hips as he moved his head closer ,his hot tongue darting inside me. I felt it wiggling inside me but couldn't help the moan.

Shortly after,he began to lap at the juices coating his tongue as they flowed from within me. Almost like magic he found my clit and I shivered again with the jolt of pleasure that was brought to me by his magnificent muscle.

Kouga definitely heard me when I said I liked it slow. He spent a great amount of time using his tongue to sample me all over, running his tongue up my slick pink flesh, nibbling on my plump outer lips, and flicking at my clit. Aah !I moaned like a slut wishing my hands weren't cuffed to that I could run my fingers through his glossy black hair. I strained to meet his strokes with smooth thrusts from my hips. Oh he was driving me crazy ! If we were in a different situation , I think I would have actually loved him.

The little ball at the end of his tongue made the tingling sensation even more intense as I squirmed in the cuffs. My nails had embedded themselves into the bark of the tree. I wished I was laying down so I wouldn't have to strain myself to stand up .The ecstasy he was bringing me was amazing! I forced myself to ignore the cramping in my legs. Body memorized by how skilled he was at sliding his tongue up my slippery snapper , skillfully teasing my throbbing clit. Each time a stroke stopped I felt a vibration then it slowly died, only to be replaced by another even stronger sensation. I choked out a deep moan feeling my core fill with pleasure, my hips bucked when he sucked on my throbbing flesh.

" Ah Officer slow down!"I moaned suddenly feeling like I was going to burst. Truthfully I didn't know if it was urine or cum that was about to arrive. But nonetheless I wasn't going to take the chance!

However. When I tried to pull away he held me in place with his hands. In fact his pace quickened. He was trying to make me bust! I was scared, I didn't want to do kami,his tongue was so good! Oh I could hardly believe such pleasure like this were hips rocking into his greedy mouth as he played with my hardened nub , his lips sucking my rigid flesh hard.

" If you keep doing that I'll -Aaaah!" I yelled anxiously hoping he'd get the message. He glanced up at me as if to say " that's what I want" and before I knew it ,a strong ass tremble hit me and I nearly lost my balance. I screamed out in ecstasy ,feeling Kouga hold me still with his hands and suck up the overflow that filled his mouth. I shut my lips and dizzily listened as he panted heavily as he slurped and continued to tease my even more tender sex. I groaned thankfully , it wasn't urine.

When he was satisfied he stood up and took my face into his hands. I was too exhausted to fight him as he kissed me. To admit it. I did enjoy the sweet and salty tang of my self mixed with his saliva. Mmm. It felt so dirty and naughty. We slammed our mouths against each other , tongues twisting and turning. Saliva and juices mixing around in our mouths oozing down our lips. Finally he pulled back allowing us both to catch our breath , he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"You owe me now." He said lustfully.

"If you take these cuffs off me, I'll please you real gooood. I promise. " I answered back sweetly, loving how he smiled at me .Was I really going to do it ? Hmmm, I'll never tell.

He put his hands on my naked hips and moved them up teasingly to my waist, then traced my ribs, and then to my collarbone. It was pure intoxication ,the way he looked me with those ice blue eyes the whole time. His soft, confident smile melted my thoughts, but I was brought back to reality when he aggressively spun me to face the tree. Fuck I loved this man! I felt the cuffs on one wrist, and then the other, release their cold iron grip from my skin, only to be replaced by his own steely embrace. I felt so fragile against his strong fingers, the way they curled around my small wrists.

"Kouga" I whispered softly.

Officer Kouga moved my hands above my head and pressed them against the tree, I moaned sweetly when his hands found my plump breasts, and squeezed them tenderly as he ground his steel hard cock against my naked ass. I glanced back at him , feeling how large he was through his pants, practically straining to get out. With some hot gasps at the back of my neck he continued to fondle my breasts for a few moments, then as before, he quickly spun me to face him.

"Strip!" he ordered.

I was already from the waist down , but he wanted the full picture. Instantly I thought of telling him 'fuck off and die ', but I didn't think he would accept that, and let me get away with it. I glanced behind the tree, looking both ways, checking for traffic. A car startled me when it zoomed by, the thing seemed to keep going,pretty damn fast too. Probably ignored us because we were hidden by the bushes and tree.

"Shouldn't you clock that guy? " I asked , making myself seem a world apart from our current must have struck a nerve because his tone became more needy.

"There is more than one cop out here, and I'm busy with more important matters. So, hurry up," he said impatiently ",I want you naked."

That statement enlightened it completely. I felt I would be naked anyway and thought I had some sort of idea of what was going to happen. When he said that ,it seemed to become a fact.I was going to be deflowered by this prowler cop!

At least the oral felt good.

* * *

**Notes:** I dunno , I think she wants it to happen. Ayame you dirty girl.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated .**


End file.
